Intro Stories
Daneault and Gonzo You are a tag team of mercenaries for hire. You've been hired by the notorious pirate Captain Stickybeard to infiltrate Captain Winters' base and kill him at a significant reward. You understand that Winters is a powerful man and utilizing the slave population on the island can help you along in your goals quite nicely. Both of you managed to sneak aboard one of Winters' ships as it was moored with a nearby fishing village gathering supplies. You found yourselves in the middle of a ship moored in the harbour of Winters' base. How do you go about completing your mission? Ivy and Barnes You both were traveling on a merchant ship on a charter from the Sabo Jungles to the Attamat Islands when a violent storm threw your ship astray and crashed it upon a deserted island. The ship was wrecked in the process and stranded you on the island. Yourself and the crew quickly went about repairing the ship to sea worthy status. But it was far from sea worthy and would take some time to fix only using the items you could find on the island. After about two weeks a ship appeared on the horizon bearing the flag of pirates and it was heading straight for the island. You both felt no attachment towards the crew of the ship and devised a plan. You were going to use the crew as bait and sneak aboard the pirate ship and use that to escape the island. If you happen to off all the pirates on the ship on route, it would be good too. When you were eventually found during a routine ship inspection en route you fought back and were overwhelmed by the pirates on this ship. You learned these were not normal pirates, these were Captain Winters' men. You were brought to Winters' base and locked up in a cage for an unknown reason. What is in store for you two? Naga Drakonis You were wandering about in Port Paunell between contracts and found your way into a local bar for a few drinks. You drank a bit too heavily and became quite rowdy over the course of the evening. You can't seem to remember when but you found yourself sitting in a corner drinking by yourself and letting the alcohol sink in. To your suprise a green dragonborne walked in and immediatly saw you in the corner. He knew the brand that was plastered across your face and quickly set about making it his bussiness to speak down to you. You in your drunken stupor didn't think it would be wise to engage your fellow kin within the bar. You sought out a fight with the dragonborne in order to defend your own honor. In the midst of the quick fight that ensued you were knocked out. You awoke to a prison cell embedded in the rock. You came to learn that this was Captain Winters' base and he intended to use you as a slave in the arena to entertain himself and his crew. You fought in a few battles in the pit and were rewarded quite well with food and simple luxuries as you won more and more fights. Over some time you gained the nickname of "the dragon" since you never actually spoke to your captors. You want to escape and get revenge on Winters.